Harvest Moon Ficlets
by DeadAccount556
Summary: Harvest Moon Ficlets from various games. Some by Kitykat556, others by Melrocks622. Romance, Angst, Humor.
1. KarenxRick: Love in the Most Chicken Way

KarenxRick: Love in the Most Chicken Way

by: kitykat556

We don't own Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town

Karen sighed as she glanced at the sleeping boy on her lap. She thought he was just so beautiful and prefect. She began to caress his hair gently, wishing hers was as smooth as his. It just felt so right when she touched him fondly.

"Karen!" The chicken-lover said as he gazed up at the alcoholic teen.

Karen looked at Rick awestruck! He had been awake when she was molesting him in his sleep. "It is not what it looks like!" the market-owner tried to defend herself.

Rick's face faltered as he whispered in a barely audible voice, "Oh, if only it was."

The girl's eyes widened, "What did you say?" Rick pressed his lips against hers. A taste of chicken fonder and alcohol was tasted. However, soon they had to part from lack of air.

The two were both as red as tomatoes, "You see Karen. I have yearned for the addicting alcoholic smell emitting off you. You are my alcohol!"

Karen smiled at the red-haired boy before her, "Well than Rick, you are my chicken fodder. You are the reason my eggs will be fertilized."

And it was truly, Love in the most chicken way.


	2. EllixDoctor: Doctoring it up

EllixTrent: Doctoring it up

by: kitykat556

We don't own Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town

Elli sighed for the fifth time that day. Today was Spring 16, or in other words, her birthday. But it seems as if her coworker had completely forgotten. How long have they been working together? It was like ten years. Elli's heart yearned for him like a mouse desired cheese.

"What's the point?" the doctor's assistant said heaving another heavy side, "All I ever do is love him, and he forgets everything!"

"Elli!" The doctor said exiting his bungalow, "I have something to say to you! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Elli cocked a small smile. He did remember, but it was 11:56 P.M. He could have wished her one earlier.

The brunette stared at Trent with a blush, "What took you so long to say it?"

Now it was the black-haired man's turn to grin, "Well you know, I was doing what I normally do, doctoring it up!"


	3. PierrexNatalie: My Muse

NataliexPierre: My Muse

by: kitykat556

We don't own Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands

"Cooking is so fun. Cooking is so fun. Now it's time to take a break and see what we have done," Was the constant song heard everyday outside a certain chef's house.

"I can't take it anymore!" Natalie screamed, "That annoying chef sings all the time and never stops! I am going to give him a piece of my mind!" Taro, Felecia, and Elliot were all trying to stop their relative, but desperately failed.

When Natalie marched over to Pierre's house, she kicked the door open, "You idiotic chef, get over here!" Natalie waited for a response, but never received one. As she searched the house, her eyes wandered to his chef table. One creation on it made her eyes widen. Cooked onto a wedding cake were two figures holding hands. One was Natalie and one was Pierre. When Natalie first saw it, it was hard to discover which one was the boy. Etched on the side of the cake were the words, "Natalie: My Muse."

Natalie immediately dashed out of the house thinking one thing, 'My family told me to stay away from stalkers.'


	4. ElizaxCharlie: Height

ElizaxCharlie: Height

by: kitykat556

We don't own Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands

Charlie sighed; when he was younger he would announce that he would be taller than Eliza when they grew older. However, back than that was just to get her attention and to tease her. But now that he is older and taller, what is there left to mention. Ever since they turned thirteen, they started to drift apart.

"It's sad how such a small crush turned into love," Charlie thought aloud believing no one else was in the room.

Eliza's head perked up as she heard a voice she hadn't in a long time, "Charlie loves someone?"

Charlie cocked his head around to see the one woman who had not spoke to him in three years, "Eliza, it's been so long since you talked to me! I am so happy!" As Charlie said this, he had the urge to snake his arms around her waist, but refused himself from doing so. Talking with her was a good start and he didn't want to ruin it, so all he could do was smile. This left a certain beet red blond thinking, 'What is this feeling?'


	5. KathyxOwen: KO

KathyxOwen: KO

by: kitykat556

We don't own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade

Kathy sighed. Here she was walking at her wedding. Why wasn't she happy, you might ask? Well the boy at the end of the altar was the not the man my heart belonged to. As Kathy and Hayden made their way down the aisle, her fiancé flushed.

The boy, ready to say his vows, was in love with Kathy. Her voice and smile were like food for a starving man for him. Hayden handed Kathy off to him and her fiancé couldn't be happier. All his dreams were coming true.

"Kathy, do you promise to love and cherish this man through sickness and health, and through time?" The priest, Perry asked.

Kathy faked a smile as gulped, "I do."

"Sir, do you promise to love and cherish this woman through sickness and health and through time?" Perry asked the man.

"I do."

Perry grinned at the couple, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The boy snaked his hands around Kathy's waist and captured her lips. To Owen, his kiss with Kathy felt so right, but to Kathy it felt like a KO.


	6. AnnxCliff: Singing a Serenade

AnnxCliff: Singing a Serenade

by: kitykat556

We don't own Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town

Cliff sighed. How was he going to win Ann over? All of the town boys were wooed by her charms and luscious looks. He didn't deserve her. Everything Ann attempted at, she could handle it with ease. That's when the greatest idea formed in his head.

* * *

In the inn, a repeated sound was heard of a girl hitting her head against a table. That girl's name was Ann. To Ann, love was a risky subject. She had never once experienced; well that was until Cliff came.

Suddenly Ann heard a screechy voice coming from the window, "Oh Ann, your so cool. You make me want to go back to school. I love you. You are no poo. You are probably a good kisser. And you wouldn't want to date me because I am a loser. But we are prefect for each other. And no, I'm not your brother." When Ann looked at whose horrific voice this was, she saw Cliff.

"Cliff that was beautiful. I feel the same way!" And that's when Ann started loving when people were singing a serenade. She was so in love, she jumped out of the window into Cliff's arms. It is up to your imagination to see if she lived or not.


	7. PhoebexCalvin: Love Crossing Time

CalvinxPhoebe: Love Crossing Time

by: kitykat556

We don't own Harvest Moon

"Calvin, please don't!" Phoebe shouted as tears streamed down her cheeks. How did it come to this? Why was it her of all people that had to face this? It would have been so much easier if he was the same as she.

Calvin sighed, "I am sorry Phoebs, but it has to be this way." Calvin's arms snaked around her begging for one last hug from her. She returned his gesture. When they had embraced one another, it felt as if they were meant for each other. For the moments they were in each other's arms, all their suffering was lifted off their shoulders.

Calvin broke the hug and the relationship all at the same time. "Goodbye." They whispered at the same time with a fake smile. Then Calvin was gone. Gone from her life forever.

"Maybe I should have fallen in love with someone from my era."


	8. WizardxWitch: The Frog, The Witch

WizardxWitch: The Frog, The Witch and The Green Bell

by: kitykat556

We don't own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade

Wizard sighed; ever since he had concocted a potion to turn a frog back into the witty Witch, he had been memorized by her beauty. To think, one farmer named Claire had made him make the potion that would lead to his heart soaring.

It had taken a lot of courage to finally confess to her, but the Witch had taken it as a joke. The Witch had thought he was just playing with her and trying to make her confused and lose to his trickery. She knew she wouldn't fall for his games though.

'How could the Witch be so dense?' The wizard found himself asking this question every day. The people in Harmonica Town, Flute Fields, and Garmon Mines were all basically married by now. And here he was, all alone in the universe.


	9. NamixGustufa: A Pirate Love Story

GustufaxNami: A Pirate Love Story

by:kitykat556

We don't own Harvest Moon DS

Nami was not one to enjoy girly and fruity things. Everyone in the Valley had known that. As night approached she would whisked away into the land of dreams. And in every dream she would see a pirate. Not just any pirate, a man by the name of Gustufa.

Sometimes her dreams felt so real that she had a hard time disguising it from reality. All day Nami would doze off in a daydream and for once, she got to be the damsel in distress. Gustufa would always save her and end the dream with a lip lock. Her heart had never left the dream world. The few moments when she wasn't in a daze, her body would feel lifeless. Was fate trying to tell her that she would always be alone? How could life be so cruel to one girl?

"Nami," Muffy waved her hand in Nami's face, "There is this new hot boy in town looking for you!"

Nami's eyes widened, how could a person be looking for her? Let alone, a boy? As Muffy dragged Nami along to meet this mystery man, the red-head began to daydream.

"Nami," a familiar voice said snapping her out of her trance. Nami eyes almost bulged out of her face. The man in front of her was her pirate.


	10. PopurixKai: Summertime Love

KaixPopuri: Summertime Love

by: kitykat556

We don't own Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town

"Kai! Kai!" Popuri called out in search for her friend. Even though Kai was only here during the summer, she tried to make the best out of it. Little did she know, her elation was about to melt like a summer popsicle.

Popuri, searching endlessly for her crush, Kai, had no luck. It was almost as if today he had dropped off the face of the Earth. At dawn, Popuri had finally given up as she entered Poultry Farm. Making her way to counter, she noticed a frown was apparent on her mom's face.

"What's wrong mom?" The pink-haired girl worriedly asked.

Her mother shot her a grave look, "Kai's been taken to the Valley."

Popuri's eyes widened as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She knew what her mom left unspoken. It seems only yesterday she heard his sweet angelic voice as he spoke. Kai and Popuri's lives were now both ruined, all because, he was a slave now.


	11. GrayxPopuri: Flower scented

**By Melrocks622**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I do no own Harvest Moon 64!**

GrayxPopuri

Pink hair and the scent of flowers haunted every one of Gray's dreams. He didn't know when he had began to be so attracted to the girl, but now he couldn't even sleep without thinking of her. The said girl being Popuri, the Flower Shop owner's daughter, she was extremely sheltered, and extremely beautiful. She was liked by many men in town, even Cliff, his own brother-in-law, stared at her

Truly, he, a crippled, silent and poor farm hand, had no chance.

However, there were times when he thought otherwise. Sometimes she would come over to the Barn to talk to Ann, and he could swear she would cast looks his way. And on his birthday, beginning three years ago, she would bring him a large assortment of hard to grow flowers. Perhaps she did this for all the boys in town, but these gestures gave him the courage to counting loving her.

Gray did not know in a few years his hoping and waiting would pay off when Popuri would agreed to marry him.


	12. GillxLuna: Thief

**By Melrocks622**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I do no own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade!**

GillxLuna

She had always been suspicious of Gill. He would come into Sonata Tailoring everyday, stay there for up to an hour and leave without buying anything or even saying a word. To Luna the only logical conclusion was the he was stealing. Luna had told her Grandma, Candace and even her bizarre brother-in-law, but to no avail, no one believed a man that would come into such power and prestige in their small village could do something so terrible.

So Luna decided to take matters into her own hands. One day after Gill had come again she followed him home. She walked into his rather big villa and promptly demanded to know why he had come everyday and asked if he had been stealing.

Gill had jus smirked before telling her that he had indeed been stealing, or at least attempting to steal. For, he had gone her shop everyday to steal her heart.


	13. GinxAnissa: Casket

**By Melrocks622**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I do no own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade!**

GinxAnissa

Gin had always been a fantastic doctor, in fact, to many in Harmonic Town he was the best. He gave food the poor, shelter to the homeless, and medicine to the sick. He had even nursed Bo back to full health after a fatal mining cart accident.

However good a doctor the man had been, he had been to busy to notice his own degenerating health. Only his wife Anissa noticed the slow change in his temperament and skin. Soon he had trouble just waking up in the morning. So it should have come to no surprise to Anissa that one day he would never wake up.

However, she wasn't prepared for it, and was equally as unprepared as she watched wet dirt be thrown over his beautiful brown casket.


	14. GriffinxMuffey: Sweet Blues

**By Melrocks622**

**Hope you enjoy! Slightly diffrent from the game.**

**Disclamier: I do no own Harvest Moon DS!**

GriffinxMuffey

Sweet blues could be heard pouring out of the bar, created by none other than the bar owner himself, Griffin. He was known throughout the Valley for his charming looks and skills with a guitar, indeed many female customers only came to the rather run down bar to see him.

One such customer was getting the stink eye from Griffin's equally as charming barmaid, Muffey. Muffey had been with many guys, but Griffin was different. He was better-looking than said boys and much more talented. So Muffey decided he was the one, and tried to defend her territory.

Griffin had quickly caught on to Muffey's feelings, but choose to ignore them. He knew that one day he was going to have to break it to Muffey that he was already married, and his wife, Mira, lived oversees in Harmonic Town due to her work. That would have to wait for a different day, he feared not only for his life, but the safety of his bar.


	15. HarrisxMary: Baby

**By Melrocks622**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I do no own Harvest Moon 64!**

HarrisxMary

He remembered the first time they two had met, she had been the shy, yet beautiful, daughter of the Mayor, and he, the equally shy, mailman. It had taken months, almost a whole year, for their relationship to go from mailman and letter receiver, to girlfriend and boyfriend. It had taken even longer for him to ask her to be his wife. He could still remember how deep crimson had adorned he cheeks when he asked. He could also vividly recall how beautiful she looked at their wedding. A long white dress stood out against her dark black hair. To top it all off she wore a golden tiara. And the way she smiled when he had said his "I do."

And now this,

"GAHHH!" Mary screamed. He looked with horror as his wife gave out one more screamed, and as the village's Midwife yelled over her to "PUSH!" Moments later a beautiful baby girl lay resting in his wife's arm. Harris smiled; he was truly a lucky man.


	16. JuliaxElliot: Wedding Day

**By Melrocks622**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I do no own Harvest Moon: Sunshine Island!**

ElliotxJulia

Julia sighed, she watched as snow piled up outside her window. Why did there have to be a blizzard on today of all days? She was supposed to be getting married! Perhaps it was a sign that this relationship, already built on an extremely shaky foundation, was bound to crumple.

Her and her husband-to-be had had their share of premarital fights, and they kept getting worse and worse. She was being to wonder why she had even agreed to the engagement.

"Juil—", something whispered. Julia looked around for the source of the noise, and saw it was being made by none other than Elliot. He was outside her window, and was desperately trying to keep himself from being buried in the snow.

She immediately opened the window and let the shivering Elliot inside.

"Elliot, wha" her voice was cut off by an extremely cold pair of lips. When the kiss had finish she began to cry, "Oh, Elliot! I'm so afraid that this isn't going to work out!"

Elliot smiled and grabbed her hand, "I know Jewels, but know that no matter what happens I will always love you."

Julia smiled back, that was all she needed to hear. Who cares if they fought, or if the wedding had to be postponed, it would all make their love stronger.


	17. Older HughxKate:Young Love

**By Melrocks622**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I do no own Harvest Moon DS!**

HughxKate

Although he had grown up with Kate, he had never really noticed when she had become so beautiful. When they were younger she had been cute, but awkward. Her long dirty blonde hair hand been tied up in two rather ugly braids, she had more freckles than face and her feet were too big for her otherwise tiny body. She was different now, much different. She had let her hair down; her freckles had become much more becoming of her and the rest of her body had caught up with her legs.

Kate had noticed the same change in Hugh herself, he had become extremely handsome. His crazy athletic father's training had paid off; Hugh's body was nicely toned.

As both made the discovery that the other had become attractive, both became increasing awkward around the other. As their parents dually noticed spring-time had brought a new case of "Young love".


	18. VaughnxSabrina: Floozy

**By Melrocks622**

**Hope you enjoy! Sakura is an OC!**

**Disclamier: I do no own Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands!**

VaughnxSabrina

When Sabrina had first met Vaughn it had been a dream. He was an animal trader that traveled around the world. Whenever he visited he told her of far off places, and brought her back interesting artifacts they had acquired on his journeys. So when Vaughn asked Sabrina to run away with him she immediately agreed. Now she would explore these far off places with the man she loved.

However, nothing went as she had hope. After their wedding they arrived to their first destination, Choral City. At that time Sabrina could not fathom, it would be place where she last saw Vaughn, but with in a week that was the case. The cowboy had run off with some floozy named Sakura, leaving Sabrina alone, poor and pregnant. She returned to the Verdue Islands ashamed and alone.


	19. HughxKate: Mom

**By Melrocks622**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I do no own Harvest Moon DS!**

HughxKate

"Why don't you have a mom Kate?"

It had been a very simple question, but it had really hurt Kate's feelings. In fact, she had been so hurt she had gone home in tears.

Hugh was at a lost of what to do; he had never made a girl cry before. Well, actually he had made his mom cry before, but she wasn't technically a girl. So Hugh decided to go to Kate's house and see if he could make her feel better. He entered the house cautiously; when Kate was angry she resembled a Tiger. Hugh had sworn he had heard her growl before too. However, this time Kate did not attack him, so he wandered around the house looking for her. He came across her in her room on the floor, in tears

"Kate, I'm sorry for what I said. I don't know where your mom is, but if you want you could pretend I'm your mom"

Kate laughed, "Are you stupid? Boy's can't be moms!"

Hugh's smiled, "Well, how about I make you a mom?" He once again did not know what he said to upset Kate, but he knew she was upset. The stinging handprint left on his face proved it.


	20. JuliusxCandace: Mornings

**By Melrocks622**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I do no own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade!**

JuliusxCandace

Mornings in the Julius House were always crazy. It was not because one could smells burring eggs or heard glasses shatter as the house made, Henrietta, dropped cups and plates. No, it was because the mornings, more precisely morning showers also brought along great struggles. Morning showers create many fights between the two newly weds, who took one first, who got the softer towel, but more importantly who got to use the blow-dryer first.

From outside the house one could hear Julius yell, "I bought it, so I get it first! Do you know what will happen to by hair if I don't blow-dry?"

And Candace would always respond, "Isn't it ladies first! And I need it more! You wouldn't have even married me if I didn't blow-dry!"

Yes, mornings were crazy. But it if fights make a couple strong, they were truly a strong couple.


End file.
